


Batman's Kid

by shikasori



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/shikasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was very picky. He may not look it but he is. If he's going to be tied up and beaten then they should do it right. These guys.. they got it all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman's Kid

Deep chuckles, evil laughs and crazy heckles rang in Robin's ears. Or maybe it wasn't the laughing that was ringing, perhaps the fact he had taken several blows to the head by various weapons was the cause of the continuous ringing. He had counted at least sixteen different guys in the room. Well- warehouse. 

Robin was very picky. He may not look it but he is. If he's going to be tied up and beaten then they should do it right. These guys.. they got it all wrong. He wasn't some punk way in over his head- no. He was Robin: The Boy Wonder. And they didn't call him that just because he was Batman's sidekick and he deserved a good name.  
These guys- they were doing this all wrong. Robin even found the time to tell them just how much they were slacking. Newbies.

"Carl!" called a man in his late thirties. From what Robin had seen, before his head got so heavy he just let it drop, the man talking was very new to this. And it was clear he worked under someone else. Maybe, today, he was just having a bad day. "Get your ass over here!" he yelled again.

Robin heard Carl's heavy foot steps, quite the oposite to his own, and when Carl started talking it was clear he was an African-American man. Carl must've been 'The Watcher'. The man who ran this operation wasn't Carl either. 'The Watcher' was a thug, in Robin's own terms, that was very close to 'The Main Man'. The Watcher had the job of, well. He watched. He gave feedback to 'The Main Man' once everything was over. What feedback depended on the scheme being pulled. Carl grunted in response to the shouty guy.   
"Did you talk to him yet?" the shouty guy asked, his volume lowered but just barely. The 'him' in this conversation was 'The Main Man', from Robin's perspective. That or it was-  
"Hey little birdy~" the shouty man cooed, wiggling his fingers infront of Robin's face. Robin rolled his eyes behind his torn up mask, "jeeze was a lame conversation starter" he thought. He didn't move, partly because he couldn't. Yet. "How'ya holdin' up?" the shouty man asked, his voice was one you used with a young child. He didn't even give Robin time to answer. He smashed his gun across the back of Robin's head, sending the boy flying off his chair and skidding a little across the floor. Robin grunted and groaned after he was hit. He panted a little and let his head drop to the floor. He was on his side, facing the shouty man. "That looked and sounded like it hurt" he said sarcastically, taunting Robin. "You gonna get up yet, little birdy?~" he cooed yet again. 

A few minutes later and Robin was done with this guy. Infact he was tired of all of this. He lifted his head like nothing had happened in the last three hours. Like; all the beatings he took, the slashes to his torso and face, the swings to his head- it was like none of it happen. Boy Wonderful stood, a little wobbly but he stood. The wobbling was about the only thing that gave his hidden pain away. "I'm up!" he grinned, a few teeth smered with his own blood. That wasn't the only thing covered in blood, his suit was- he'd worry about that later. A lot of nervous reactions were produced from all sixteen thugs. Things like; "Aww shit..", "Damn it" and "Ah! Fuck this!". Robin was supposed to be hand-cuffed. He looked at each of them individually. "What? Not so big now, are we?" he asked, grinning still. 

"Fuck- get him!" the shouty man said, cocking his gun. The rest copied but before they could register it smoke bombs were set off in front of them. "What the fuck!?" the shouty man yelled, hoping to get a reply.

"You idiot" Carl finally spoke. "Handcuff him? Handcuff his hands together? Are you a fucking idiot? Are you mentally retarded?" Carl responded, he had a big gun. "This is Batman's kid we're dealing with here! Not some high school junkie!" he yelled and shot the shouty guy himself. The two gun shots sounded very clearly in the warehouse.

Fifteen.

Robin's signiture cackle sounded very clearly too. When it echoed around the room it freaked everyone, except Robin, out. He just stayed on the wall. Yes- on the wall, with his cape covering most of him. Carl growled, "So.. what are you fucker's waiting for, eh!? Go find him!".

"No way man- I'm outta here!" Robin registered this voice near the exit of the warehouse. He shot his silent grappler and hung from it just above the man. He dropped his gun and then, he froze. A drop of blood landed on his shoe so he looked up slowly. Robin grinned and dropped onto his shoulders, he knocked him out silently then grapple hooked back up to the roof. 

Fourteen.

"Jesus, Marnell!" one said as the smoke finally cleared. The rest of them were all in a circle with their back's to eachother. Robin happily landed in the middle of them. His face was in total concentration - almost Batman - mode, now. He cocked his head, a cheeky smirk plastered on his face. They all turned around at the sound of his swishing cape. 

"Let's play" Robin spoke in a deep mysterious tone. Then the gun shots went off. 

Thirteen unconscious grunts later and Robin was done. The Boy Wonder shrugged off a few bullet casings and limped toward the exit. He cracked his neck then flipped a switch..

And the goons were left unconscious in the dark.


End file.
